


Bud Like You

by BooksandKpop



Series: The Click Songfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Slice of Life, Songfic, rated for mentions of alcohol and like one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: There really was nothing better than living with your best friend."Boy it's good to know I got a bud like you."
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: The Click Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716856
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Bud Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a slice of life drabble with best friends Noya and Tanaka. This song is inspired by "Bud Like You" from the album "The Click" by AJR and the italicised lyrics are all from that song. Make sure you give the whole song a listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qce2Z4nlVs) while you're reading to get the whole experience! I hope you enjoy!

_ It's you and I _

“AAAAHHHH! Thank god it’s Friday!” The couch rocked under the weight of Tanaka throwing himself over the back. He ended up with his face buried in one of the stupid throw cushions they had bought for the place when they first went shopping. Each one of them was either hideously patterned or made of some weird material. All of their friends hated them, which was the only reason they never threw them out. 

Noya just patted his best friend on the head and continued watching the nature documentary that was playing. He was supposed to be finishing an assignment that was due next week, but he was procrastinating. It was productive procrastination though, he was learning cool facts to use to impress Asahi when they all went out tomorrow. 

“I’ve ordered pizza, it should be here in like ten minutes.” A satisfied hum came from the body beside him and Noya almost considered pausing the tv to make sure Tanaka was alright. But then he launched himself upright off the couch and disappeared with a yell of ‘I’m taking a shower don’t eat without me!’. There was really nothing that could beat living with your best friend of five years. 

_ It’s cool you feel the same _

They were sprawled out on the couch, legs jumbled together and a blanket half over Tanaka and half falling to the floor. Neither of them were in any mood to move, stomachs full of pizza and beer that was leftover from the last house party they threw. The credits were rolling on screen from the film they had just watched and they really should get up to switch it off and go to bed. But it was comfortable like this. Noya could easily fall asleep here, they had done it plenty of times before. 

“You know -” Tanaka seemed to get lost in his train of thought because he didn’t finish his sentence for ages. It took Noya poking him in the thigh with his toe to get him to refocus. “Us moving in together was the best idea we ever had.” That’s saying something. He and Tanaka had known each other since high school, so there were many great ideas of the past. But as he took in the ceiling above him and the feeling of warmth from lying with his best friend on the couch, he had to agree. Definitely their best idea yet. 

_ Like why's the DJ here? _

_ If he's just pressing play _

Parties were their scene. The energy that filled the room as people danced and mingled as loud music rang in their ears was enough to get them both buzzed. Of course, the copious amounts of alcohol were also a great reason to go partying too. Noya and Tanaka were a package deal and the life of the party. It was why, despite the constant noise complaints, Terushima always made sure they were top of his guest list. 

“NOYA! TANAKA! YOU GUYS MADE IT!” The blonde greeted them at the door with a wide grin and a bottle of beer for each of them. They had met a couple of times back in high school at matches, but it wasn’t until they found out they were in the same university that they became friends. Terushima was the best party host on campus, and his nights out always promised to be a good one. 

“Is that a DJ?” Tanaka had to lean in and raise his voice to be heard over the pounding bass of the music. Sure enough, Noya managed to catch a glimpse of a guy in a shiny gold jacket and glasses with LED frames standing on some sort of raised platform. There was a laptop and some sort of soundboard in front of him and he was vibing to the music. It didn’t seem like he was actually doing much, just hitting play on a new song when the old ones came to an end. 

An arm came to rest heavily on his shoulders as Terushima pulled them both in so they could hear him speak. “That’s my old setter from school, Takeharu Futamata. He’s trying to impress a girl so I invited her and her friends and let him DJ for the night!” Before they could ask another question the host was gone, hips and shoulders swinging as he easily weaved through the crowd. Noya and Tanaka clinked bottles and took a swig of their beers. The night was just getting started. 

_ We're standing _

_ Laughing at the disco ball _

_ Like who'd invest in that? _

_ When no one's looking at it _

Time had definitely crossed into tomorrow, but the party was still going strong. Noya had lost Tanaka for a bit as he went to try his hand chatting up some girls from his accounting class. He seemed to be making some ground, so Noya had simply grabbed himself a new drink and headed downstairs to find the rest of their old schoolmates. Sure enough, he found Ennoshita, Daichi, Suga and Asahi in the corner of the room with the beanbags. Noya immediately situated himself in Asahi’s lap, greeting the others with a wide grin and loud hello. It had been ages since they all went out together. 

“Yo! Where’s Tanaka?” Ennoshita looked great, his black hair was swept back from his forehead and he had glitter under his eyes. They all just laughed when he told them of his best friends current flirting attempt. Neither of them had changed all that much since high school. Noya was happy to catch up with everyone, the music down here was quieter so he didn’t have to raise his voice to be heard. The warmth of Asahi’s hand around his waist was nice too. 

Tanaka eventually made his way downstairs, beer in one hand and the host in the other. “YUU! C’mere I need to show you something!” He greeted all their friends, promising he would be back to talk in a little while. Noya left his beer on the ground and rushed his best friend, ending up in the middle of the other two party animals. 

They all headed back upstairs, the bass making his teeth tickle. Tanaka led them right to the centre of the dance floor and then tilted his head upwards. Noya followed suit and immediately burst into laughter. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. It wasn’t spinning or anything, and there were no special lights on it or anything. Terushima elbowed him in the side and reached over to slap Tanaka on the shoulder. 

“Stop laughing! It’s cool!” That just made the two of them laugh harder. When it became clear they weren’t going to give up Terushima just stuck his tongue out at the two of them, silver piercing glinting in the regular, non-disco-ball-reflected light, before disappearing into the crowd again. Noya found himself leaning heavily against his best friend to try to keep them both upright. Of course their ‘party king’ friend invested in a disco ball, but not in the other things needed to make it functional. No one was even looking at it! The two of them giggled the whole way back downstairs and Noya’s abs were still aching when he eventually collapsed into bed several hours later. 

_ If I need a pick me up _

_ Would you come and pick me up? _

The rain was falling so heavily Noya was sure he would get bruises from standing in it. He was stuck taking shelter in the doorway of a very expensive clothes store that was under no circumstances going to let him inside. Never mind that he was drenched, but his gym shorts and oversized t-shirt would have targeted him for removal from the store under the best of circumstances. He should have just stayed in their apartment and slept off his hangover like Tanaka was doing. Instead, his brain decided it would be a great idea to go for a run into the town, and he couldn’t fall asleep again after getting that idea into his head. It had been so nice when he left, this storm really came out of nowhere. 

Grumbling, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and tried to get the screen to cooperate despite being wet. Eventually he managed to hit speed dial and turned in towards the wall of the shop waiting for it to pick up. Sure enough, just as it was about to ring out the call was answered. “Whu - Yuu? What’s wrong?”

Noya felt shit for having to drag his hungover best friend out of bed and out into the rain. “Will you bring an umbrella and come pick me up? It’s pissing rain.” He had plenty of friends who were probably not hungover at lunchtime on a Sunday afternoon, but there was only one person he would ever consider calling when he needed help after doing something stupid like going for a run off-campus without checking the weather. 

“Where are you? Shit I wish I hadn’t drunk so much last night or I could take my bike.” Twenty minutes later Tanaka appeared through the curtain of water with a neon pink golf umbrella and two coffees. They were about halfway home when it suddenly stopped raining and the sun started shining so bright that the roads looked like mirrors. “Ugh, my head.” Noya promised to get their favourite take-out for dinner that night in thanks. Tanaka shrugged it off. “You’d do the same for me.”

_ I could really use a bud like you _

Studying sucked. Even when he was studying for the one class he really liked, Noya hated it. He wished he could be one of the lucky people who could read something once and remember it forever. Like Kenma, he never had to study. But no, Noya had to waste hours of his glorious weekend in the musty old wing of the library where all the books for his major were kept. Why they couldn’t have moved the sports science books to the fancy new library building with all of the other sciences he would never understand. 

His back ached when he finally gave up for the day. At least his essay was almost finished now, just another few paragraphs and a conclusion and he would be able to give it to Bokuto to proof-read. It paid to have connections to the older years of his course. When he stepped outside Noya had to take a minute to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. The sun had set while he had been trapped inside all day. And it had been a really nice day today too. He stomped home in a pissy mood, upset about missing the chance to lie out on the quad and soak up the sun with the rest of his friends. 

On his way up the stairs to his shared apartment with Tanaka, Noya tried to shake off his funk. He would feel guilty dragging it with him and upsetting his best friend when he knew the other had a huge assignment due soon too. So he plastered a smile on his face and unlocked the door, letting himself in with a shout of “I’m home!”.

“Perfect timing dude, we just finished making dinner.” At the promise of food Noya quickly shucked off his shoes and dumped his bag behind the sofa before running to the kitchen. Sure enough, his best friend was standing there with a yellow and green polka-dot apron tied around his waist and plates of delicious smelling food occupying every available counter space. But what really shook off the last of Noya’s bad mood was the other body in the kitchen - far too big for the small space. 

“ASAHI!” He launched himself at the taller man, who had the foresight to put down whatever he had been holding before catching Noya in a hug. He was wearing a pale pink apron and his hair was pulled back in a tight bun. He looked adorable, and his cheeks turned the colour of his apron when Noya easily told him as much. 

The three of them sat and ate their dinner, catching up and deciding to watch a movie before Asahi had to head off again. He wasn’t able to stay the night unfortunately, but he did promise that he would be able to stop by in two weeks when he had some holidays from work. It was only after Asahi had left and bid them goodnight, when he was brushing his teeth, that Noya realised just how much seeing his tall friend had lifted his spirits.

Tanaka came into the bathroom behind him, grabbing his toothbrush and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. “I knew you had to study all day today again and that you were probably going to be feeling pretty down, so I asked Asahi to come up for a few hours.” They both ended up in the bath when Noya tackled his best friend in a hug, toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth. “Gross dude! At least spit before you climb all over me.” Tanaka laughed as he said it, arm coming to wrap around Noya’s shoulders in an uncomfortable but comforting hug. They really would do anything to make each other feel better. 

_ Way up, way up _

_ Way up to the moon _

Stargazing was something Noya had never really thought about much. Sure he had listened to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima talk about it sometimes before practice, and he had heard from Watari that Oikawa was a huge space nerd - but he had never really given it more than a passing thought. He wished he could go back in time and kick his younger self for missing out. 

The night sky was beautiful. A huge expanse of darkness that stretched endlessly overhead could be terrifying, but the scattering of silver stars across it made the sky seem more welcoming. And of course, the beautiful glowing moon helped with that. 

Noya had been reluctant to agree to this trip at first. Hiking up a mountain late in the evening to spend the night in the cold? Not really on the top of his to-do list, especially not when finals were so close. But he had caught Tanaka staring at the advertisement poster outside the library every time they walked past it, so he reserved them two places on the trip. The look on his best friend’s face when Noya told him about it was absolutely going to be worth his sore muscles the next day. And the view right now was a bonus he hadn’t been expecting either. 

He was leaning into Tanaka’s side as they lay on their shared mat and watched the sky above their heads. There was a cold breeze but the two of them ran hot and pressed together like this Noya was actually pretty comfortable. They eventually started playing a game of joining the stars to make pictures in the sky. Obviously they both knew that there were specific constellations and stories behind them, but this was just as fun to them. Even if it earned them dirty looks from some of the serious space people who had come on the trip too. If anything, that just made them laugh harder. 

When eventually the organiser called for an end to the night and everyone got ready to head back down the mountain, Tanaka and Noya had thoroughly exasperated the stargazers next to them and exhausted themselves. As they hauled themselves to their feet and gathered their belongings, Noya felt a tug of something in his chest. He and Tanaka had known each other for a while, but not as long as people would guess from spending time with them. It was like they had always been best friends, and Noya didn’t really like thinking about much of his life before he met Tanaka. So maybe it was the tiredness or the cold or the lingering buzz under his skin from where he had pillowed his head against his best friends chest for at least the last hour, but Noya couldn’t help himself. 

He grabbed Tanaka’s free hand as they began to head towards the trail that would bring them back down to where the bus would be waiting. Tanaka easily laced their fingers together and held him tight, like it was the most natural thing in the world. The way his heart felt a million times lighter at the contact made Noya believe that they truly were meant to be together, best friends for the rest of their lives. 

“You know, one of the girls in my class asked me if we were dating the other day.” It wasn’t the first time they had been asked that. They spent all their free time together and any stories Noya told always had Tanaka in them. He didn’t feel weird about it though, they were long past that awkward stage. 

“What did you tell her?” One time in their final year of high school they had pretended to be a couple to see how everyone else would react, and no one even batted an eye. It wasn’t even like they had done anything differently than they usually acted around one another. 

“I mean, I said no. But I did tell her that the two of us are best buds.” They shared a wide grin. No matter what happened, there would be nothing that would ever separate the two of them. 

“Ryuu?” Tanaka hummed to show he was listening, but his eyes were focused on not tripping over any loose rocks on the trail down. “I love you like, all the way to the moon.” Noya felt the soft squeeze of their hands together and smiled. The taller man was definitely more shy about sharing his affections than Noya, but it was the little things like this that reassured him that Tanaka felt the same. 

The world could end tomorrow, and Noya knew that he would have his best friend right beside him. He would drop out of college if Tanaka asked him to, and he knew that the sentiment was shared. No one or nothing could ever be more important to him than the man walking beside him. Maybe they hadn’t known each other for that long in the grand scheme of things, but Noya knew for certain that they would be together to the very end. That was just the way it was. 

_ Boy it's good to know I got a bud like you. _


End file.
